


The Start of Something New

by SpideyKat



Series: Rina Week 2020 [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), rina hoco scene, the scene that started it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: What really happens in the car after homecoming
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Start of Something New

Gina and Ricky were sat in silence on the drive back to her house, the tension between them rising as Gina fiddled with her sleeve and fought the temptation to look over at Ricky, while Ricky focused on driving, stealing small glances at the girl without her noticing.  
"Why is this so awkward?" Gina laughed, unable to take the tension between them any longer, causing Ricky to burst into laughter as well. Gina noted how his eyes crinkled and shone as he laughed, a flutter erupting in her chest at the sound. Ricky had always intrigued her, he wasn't like the other theatre kids, he didn't audition for the show because he wanted to be an actor, he didn't audition to be the best, or to get adoration, he did it for love. Every rehearsal Gina noted how he fell more and more in love with performing and focused more on the show and his friends than Nini, Ricky surprised her in every sense of the word and she wouldn't tolerate awkwardness between them.  
"I honestly don't know." Ricky smiled, shaking his head slightly. Gina had always caught Ricky's eye, he would be lying if he said that she didn't, she was beyond talented and she fought for what she wanted. Ricky admired that more than anything else in the world, she didn't give up when things got tough, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't still be in the show, he felt like he owed her in some way. He honestly didn't understand why he came for her that night, he knew EJ always got under his skin, and that he was the reason why Nini wasn't having fun with the rest of their friends, but deep down it had nothing to do with either of them and everything to do with Gina, he just couldn't understand why seeing her with EJ stirred such a reaction in him. Ricky pulled into Gina's driveway after she instructed him which house was hers, he turned off the engine and turned in his seat slightly to face her, Gina mirroring his actions with a soft smile on her face.  
"So. This is where I live. Let me guess you were expecting wrought iron gates and gargoyle's." She laughed, her eyes lighting up at her own joke, Ricky smiled in response, noting how he had heard her laugh more times in this journey alone than he had the entire time he had known her.  
"You're not that scary." He smiled at her, sure Gina could be intimidating at times, especially when she was performing, but she wasn't scary, they had interacted more times than she had with anyone else in the cast, except for EJ, and he was anything but scared of her.  
"I need to thank you again. If it weren't for you I would have left the show and I...I actually really love being in the show. Having somewhere to go after school everyday, to distract me from what's going on with my parents it's nice." Ricky told her, his eyes gazing directly into hers, both of them noting the nuances of each others eyes, Ricky feeling at home as he stared into the warm chocolate of Gina's, while Gina felt a sense of calm as she stared into the inviting hazel of Ricky's.  
"You don't need to thank me. I meant what I said, and anyway it suits you." Gina shrugged, finally adverting her gaze from Ricky's face. A weird feeling settled over Gina as she realised she didn't want this night to end, that spending time with Ricky was becoming her favourite thing without her even realising it, little did she know that Ricky felt the exact same way, that ever since he ran after her at homecoming his mind had been focused solely on her.  
"Its still early...do you want to go somewhere?" Ricky asked her, the question shocking her slightly before she nodded, a bright smile on her face that left Ricky captivated, an unfamiliar feeling growing in his chest that he fought to ignore as he turned back around in his seat and turned the key, the engine spitting to life.

Gina had no idea where Ricky was taking her, but frankly she didn't care, there was something about being around Ricky that made her not care about the small things, especially as he sang along to the music playing from his phone and tapped along to the beat on the steering wheel. Gina found herself staring in awe at the curly haired boy and the way that he seemed to completely lower all of his walls when he was around her despite the short amount of time they had known each other and their limited reactions up until this point, she felt the urge to lower her barriers as well, to confide in the boy in a way she had never confided in anyone before, to scared of getting attached to them and then having to leave them behind.  
"What?" Ricky questioned her as he felt her gaze on him, forcing a blush to rise on both of their cheeks, Ricky's at being so intently observed and Gina's at being caught by the object of her observations.  
"Nothing...I just like hearing you sing." Gina smiled at him as they pulled into the parking lot of a diner Gina had passed by with her mom a few times but had never actually been to before.  
"Thanks. Maybe I'll sing to you again sometime." He smiled back, fighting the blush threatening to brighten on his cheeks, they smiled at each other for a few more seconds before Ricky motioned for her to stay in the car for a second, she obeyed in confusion as he climbed out of the car, and then laughed as he walked round to the passenger side and opened her door with a smile and a bow.  
"Mi'lady." He smirked, attempting a terrible English accent, that in reality sounded a lot more Australian, Gina shook her head as she giggled at the boys antics, taking the hand he offered her and climbing out of the car.  
"What's bought this little routine on?" she asked him, her eyes shining in the moonlight as she looked up at him slightly, their height difference minimal due to her heels, Ricky closed the door behind her and flashed her his winning smile.  
"Well, I have to get you home by midnight right? that makes you cinderella in my eyes...just don't lose your shoe." He winked at her as they made their way into the diner, their hands still linked with one another's from Gina getting out of the car.  
"seems fitting, your car does look like a pumpkin." Gina winked back, laughing loudly as Ricky faked annoyance, drawing attention from others in the parking lot, they grinned sheepishly at each other before continuing into the diner, Gina looking around in wonder, the diner looked exactly like the diner in Grease with the wait staff wearing pink ladies and t-birds jackets, Gina turned to look at Ricky with a huge grin on her face to find Ricky already looking at her in adoration.  
"I figured you'd like it. Come on Cinderella lets get some food." He smiled at her, leading her to a booth in the corner of the diner, only letting go of her hand after she had sat down, he slid into the booth opposite her, a cheeky smile appearing on his face as a middle aged woman with fiery red hair approached their table.  
"Back agin Ricky?" The woman smiled sweetly as she handed menus to the two teens, already knowing Ricky wouldn't even open his.  
"You know it Gladys." He winked at the woman who rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the shoulder with her notebook, "This is Gina, we're doing the musical together." Ricky informed Gladys after he noticed her glancing over at his friend curiously, the only people Ricky had ever come to this diner with were his parents, it was his safe space and he had never thought to bring another soul into the space, not even Nini, despite how many times Gladys had heard her name over the years, she had yet to meet the girl, and then here was a girl Ricky had never mentioned before, smiling brightly as she looked over the menu.

“What can I get you loves?” Gladys asked the pair, smiling as Ricky motioned for Gina to order first, a small smile on his face, which Gina quickly mirrored.   
“I’ll just have some fries and root beer please.” Gina smiled sweetly at the older woman.   
“I’ll have fries and chocolate shake please Gladys.” Ricky replied smiling, Gladys noting how his eyes never left Gina’s face even as he was talking to her, making Gladys smile at them. The pair sat in the booth chatting about anything and everything that came to their minds, ranging from the musical to their friends, to their family lives, talking about things they had never told anyone before.  
“I’m sorry, it must suck having to move all the time.” Ricky said softly, his hand gently taking hers to she his support, Gina smiled sadly and gently squeezed his hand in response.  
“It does. I mean i’m used to it by this point but i’m always dubious about getting close to people, leaving is harder when there’s actually something to leave behind.” Gina confessed, her eyes dropping to her almost empty plate to hide the tears beginning to build.   
“Hey,” Ricky whispered softly, gently lifting her chin to look at him, “it doesn’t always have to be goodbye you know, more of a, I’ll see you soon.” he told her, his hand caressing her cheek and gently wiping the tear that had fallen with his thumb.   
“I guess you’re right. I hadn’t thought of it like that before.” Gina smiled softly, unconsciously tilting her head to lean into his touch.   
“We should get you home before my car turns back into a pumpkin.” Ricky joked, trying to hide his reluctance of ending the night. Gina nodded and after paying, an argument of who was going to pay taking place until Gina finally caved and let Ricky pay only after insisting she paid next time, headed back to Ricky’s car. 

Ricky didn’t let go of Gina’s hand as they drove back to her house, both of them smiling and singing along to Ricky’s playlist, swapping glances at each other during the journey. They pulled into Gina’s driveway five minutes before her curfew and Ricky turned off the engine turning to look at Gina.   
“Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.” Gina smiled at Ricky, her eyes sparkling with a joy Ricky hadn’t seen in her before tonight.   
“Me too. But I did owe you for what I said at homecoming.” Ricky confessed, blushing at the thought of his early actions, Gina opened her mouth to answer him when her porch light started flickering, a sign that her mom knew she was there and wanted her to go inside.   
“I should go. Goodnight Ricky.” Gina said softly as she leaned over the centre console and pressed a soft kiss to Ricky’s cheek, she pulled away and looked into his eyes for a few seconds, both of them wondering if the other was going to make the next step, before Gina pulled away and opened the car door, sending him a small wave before heading back into her house. Ricky let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, his mind was racing over the events of the night, the sudden familiarity he felt with Gina was new and scary but it was something he didn’t want to lose. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before starting his car to drive home, not wanting to look like a creep sitting in the Porter’s driveway.


End file.
